Book 1: The Blinding Night
by V-The Night's Rain-V
Summary: Hollowkit is different from his clan-mates,he has something called Nyctalopia.An easier way of saying it,he is night blind.During the day time,his eyes are fine but when the moon rises,he's blind.As he grows up, he'll have to conquer his weakness if he wants to become a warrior his clan-mates will be proud of.Along the way,he'll discover a new evil that the clans will never forget.


**Full Summary: Peace and tranquility have rested on the clan's for many moons, a dreadful leader has been driven out of her own clan. A new leader has risen and made the clan greater than it was ever before. Two kits have been born from the mighty leader and are expected to be great. Well, let's get real, no cat is perfect. Hollowkit is different from his clan-mates, he has something called Nyctalopia. An easier way of saying it, he is night blind. During the day time, his eyes are fine but when the moon rises, he's as 'blind as a bat' as the saying goes. As he grows up, he'll have to conquer his weakness if he wants to become a warrior his clan-mates will be proud of. Along the way, he'll discover a new evil, an evil the clans will ever forget.**

**A/N: I do not own the series 'Warriors' but I do own this story. Another thing, this will take place at the lake.**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Falconstar- A large pale ginger tom with a dark ginger back, green eyes

Deputy: Waterclaw- A blue-gray tom with long black claws, blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Sandmask- A golden she-cat with a white face, green eyes  
_Apprentice: Fishleap._

Warriors:

Brindletail- A silver-gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Lizardscale- A white and brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Smokerise- A dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes, amber-green eyes

Curlywhiskers- A tortoiseshell white she-cat with long, curly whiskers, amber eyes

Timberfall- A brown tom, green eyes

Rushingwind- A dark gray she-cat, orange eyes

Spottedpebble- A silver-gray to with a spotted pelt, blue eyes

Waspsting- A black and white tom, green eyes

Goldenfur- A golden she-cat, green eyes

Foampelt- A fluffy white tom, blue eyes

Pinknose- A black tom with a vivid pink nose, green eyes

Pigeontalon- A gray and white she-cat, blue-green eyes  
_Apprentice: Fuzzypaw_

Echowhisper- A silver tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Ebonyshade- A black tom, amber eyes

Spicepelt- A reddish-brown tom with a white chest and tail tip, green eyes

Flintfang- A pale ginger tom with ginger stripes, purple-blue eyes

Dawntail- a creamy colored she-cat with sky blue-eyes

Spikeyfur- A dark gray she-cat with spiked up fur, amber eyes

Acornfur- A white and brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Stumptail- A tortoiseshell she-cat with a stumped tail, blue eyes

Apprentices:

Fishleap- a handsome silver-gray tabby tom with white paws and belly, yellow eyes

Fuzzypaw- A black and white fluffy she-cat, blue-green eyes

Queens:

Hailfall- A white she-cat with black ears and a black tail tip, blue eyes. Mate to Spicepelt, mother to Thornkit (A gray she-kit) and Heatherkit (Brown she-cat)

Frostwillow- A white she-cat with long legs, blue eyes. Mate to Falconstar, mother to Hollowkit (A black tom) and Whispkit (Orange tom)

Elders:

Fallengaze- A brown tabby cat with green blind eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Stormstar- A long furred black tom with vivid green eyes  
_Apprentice: Speedpaw._

Deputy: Frozenheart- A black tom with a white spot on his chest, blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Spidermint- A gray tom, green eyes  
_Apprentice: Bonepaw_

Warriors:

Asheagle- A gray and white tom, golden eyes

Dustywind- A brown tabby with four black paws with white toes, green eyes

Pinebranch- A bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

Juniperseed- A black she-cat with blue-gray eyes

Berrystorm- A white tom with black spots, green eyes

Yellowtail- A white she-cat with long fluffy fur, golden ears and a golden tail tip, blue eyes

Limptail- A tortoiseshell she-cat with a limp tail, amber eyes

Ravenbeak- A black tom with a white muzzle, amber eyes

Peachstripe- A white tom with ginger ears, face, legs, tails, a pale ginger stripe running down his back

Whitecloud- A white she-cat, green eyes

Sweetfern- A ginger tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Redfur- A dark ginger tom, amber eyes

Trekstep- A white tom with brown tabby marks, amber-brown eyes

Runningspirit- A black and white tom,yellow eyes

Emberlegs- A tortoiseshell and white she-cat, green eyes

Sharpthorn- A silver-gray tabby tom, amber eyes  
_Apprentice: Plumpaw_

Mudbelly- A brown tabby with a darker chest and belly, amber eyes

Oakbranch- A reddish-brown tabby tom, green eyes

Moonrise- A silver tabby tom, blue eyes

Beetlestep- A black tom, orange eyes

Apprentices:

Speedpaw- A silver-gray tom, blue eyes

Bonepaw-A white tom, yellow eyes

Plumpaw-A blue-gray she-cat, bluish purple eyes

Queens:

Pondlily- A black she-cat with blue eyes. Mate to Frozenheart, mother to Marshkit (A brown tom) and Vixenkit (A fox colored she-cat)

Adderattle- A dark ginger she-cat, green eyes. Mate to Beetlestep, mother to Birdkit (Black and white tom), Streamkit (Blue-gray she-cat), Molekit (Brown tom-cat), and Pinekit (Ginger Tom.)

Elders:

Spottedpaw- A white tom with a scarred face, no nose, nose ears, blind eyes.

**WindClan**

Leader: Flightstar- A black tom, amber eyes

Deputy: Dawnlight- A bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Badgerheart- A black and white tom, green eyes

Warriors:

Rufflepelt- A black tom with messy fur, amber-green eyes  
_Apprentice: Specklepaw_

Creamfur- A cream-colored she-cat, blue eyes

Hawkflight-A brown tabby tom, white paws and chest, yellow eyes

Splinterfoot- A black and white tom, green eyes

Tangledpath- A brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Icestep- A white she-cat, blue eyes

Rabbitears-A white she-cat, green eyes

Hareleap- A pale brown tom, green eyes

Liongrowl- A pale ginger tom, dark ginger stripes, blue eyes  
Apprentice: Dappledpaw

Foldedears- A tortoiseshell and white she-cat with folded ears, green eyes

Meadowheart- A tortoiseshell and white she-cat, amber eyes

Lilyfern- A black she-cat, green eyes  
_Apprentice: Duskpaw_

Shortwhisker- A brown tom, amber eyes

Shrewclaw- A short brown tom, blue-gray eyes

Brackenthorn- A golden tabby tom, green eyes

Ruinfur- A brown tom, yellow eyes

Silverwing- A silver-gray tom with fluffy fur, blue eyes

Antheart- A reddish-brown tom, amber eyes

Mapleheart- A tortoiseshell she-cat, green-amber eyes

Birchfern- A light brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Mossfall- A white and brown she-cat, blue eyes

Queens:

Blackwing- A fluffy black she-cat, mate to Hawkflight.

Littlegrass- A short brown she-cat, green eyes. Mate to Hareleap, mother to Ravenkit (Black tom) Adderkit (Reddish-brown tom) Swiftkit (White tom)

Leafwillow- A silver she-cat, green eyes. Mate to Antheart, mother to Amberkit (Reddish-brown she-cat) and Reedkit (Brown tom)

Frostfeather- A fluffy black and white she-cat, blue eyes, Mate to Liongrowl.

Apprentices:

Duskpaw- A dark brown-black tom, green eyes

Specklepaw- A silver-gray spotted she-cat, blue eyes

Dappledpaw- A tortoiseshell and white she-cat, green eyes

Elders:

Pouncespots- A silver-gray spotted she-cat, green eyes

Rowanshade- A dark ginger tom, blue eyes

Mintfang- A dark gray tom, green eyes

Brokentooth- A white tom with missing teeth, amber eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Coldstar- An old, scarred white tom with a fluffy pelt, blue eyes

Deputy: Ridgestep- A brown tom-cat, green eyes  
_Apprentice: Eggpaw_

Medicine Cat: Ivoryheart- A silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Warriors:

Raindrop- A dark tom, blue eyes

Skyfur- A white and gray she-cat, green eyes

Rosefern- A dark ginger she-cat, green eyes

Leafpelt- A tortoishell and white she-cat  
_Apprentice: Cloverpaw_

Cedarbranch- A brown tabby tom, green eyes

Yarrowpelt- A white she-cat, yellow eyes

Sparrowfang- A brown tom, green eyes

Owlwing- A brown and white tabby tom, amber eyes

Dewpool- A blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes

Troutfin- A blue-gray tom, amber eyes

Minnowcloud- A white and brown tom, green eyes  
_Apprentice: Snailpaw_

Flowerpetal- A tortoiseshell and white she-cat, amber eyes

Sagefur- A tortoiseshell and white she-cat, green eyes

Sharpstone- A spiky black and white tom, green eyes

Streamclaw- Silver-gray tabby, blue eyes

Woodstrike- A brown tom, yellow eyes

Ratnose- A brown tom, pink nose, blue eyes

Gingerpelt- A ginger she-cat, green eyes

Embercloud- A ginger and white tom

Bramblethorn- A brown tabby she-cat, green eyes_  
Apprentice: Rockpaw_

Blazepool- A dark ginger tom, blue eyes

Apprentices:

Rockpaw- A dark gray tom, blue eyes

Snailpaw- A brown tom with a pale underbelly, green eyes

Eggpaw- A cream-colored she-cat, blue eyes

Cloverpaw- A black and white she-cat, green eyes

Queens:

Sunflower- A golden she-cat with blue-green eyes, mate to Ridegestep. Mother to Dashkit (brown tom), Moonkit (Silver-gray tom), Tumblekit (White and black tom).

Elders:

Raggedstorm- A dark gray tom, blue eyes

**Outsiders'**

Lex- A spikey black and white she-cat, green eyes

Ashen- A dark gray tom, blue eyes

Flarestar- A orange she-cat with green eyes

Jase- A black tom, green eyes

Willie- A brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Hunter- A golden-brown tom, amber eyes

* * *

**~Prologue~**

* * *

Fear clutched the ginger tabby's stomach. He had faced many battles in his life, felt claws rip off his fur, felt teeth dig into his skin; but nothing compared to the feeling he was experiencing now. A yowl sounded through the air, causing the tom to wince. But after the yowl was sounded, the air filled with silence. Cats around him turned their heads and stared intently at a den.

As if one cue, an elderly golden she-cat pushed herself out of the den. Her white face had a few droplets of blood and by the bags underneath her pale green eyes, she was exhausted. She turned towards the ginger tom, but stopped abruptly when she noticed all the eyes on her. Quickly, the cats looked away and continued with what they were doing. Grunting, she looked at the ginger tom and couldn't help but snicker at how nervous he looked.

"Congrats, Falconstar. Frostwillow had two toms," She told him shortly before heading off towards a den that smelled bitter, but yet sweet at the same time. He let the information sink in. Two toms. . . two toms. . . _two toms. _Grinning like a mad man, he broke out into a run towards the nursery that held his beloved mate and their kits. Falconstar peeked his head inside of the den and glanced around, his forest green eyes landed on a white she-cat.

The she-cat cracked open one of her eyes and smiled groggily at him, quickly, he waddled over and stared down at the two kits. One of the kits was ginger just like him, the kit had light stripes but he knew they would probably darken as he grew older. Besides the ginger kit, was a black tom-kit. This kit puzzled him, Frostwillow was white and he was ginger. How was this kit black? But then a thought struck him, Frostwillow's father, Darkstripe, was black.

He gazed at her, "Are you okay? Did it hurt?" As soon as he had said it, he wished he could take back the words. _Of course it hurt, she just gave birth, _He thought. Why was it that he always a nervous wreck around her? He asked this question daily and could never find the answer, so he assumed it was because he loved her.

"I'm just really sleepy, and yes, it did."

"Oh, okay, have you named the kits?" He asked softly, looking at the two bundles that suckled on his mates belly.

Her head bobbed up and down, "Only one, the ginger kit I named Whispkit," She murmured, resting her head on her own paws. The little kit seemed to approve of his name because he let out a sharp squeal. Falconstar's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"And you can name the other one." He stared at the black kit, something about this one didn't make him feel right, but he pushed aside the feelings and thought up many names that would fit.

"I got it! How about Dark-kit, named after your father?"

"You know what, that was a horrible idea," He muttered as he watched his mate shift uncomfortable at the mention of her father. He let out a long sigh and thought up some more names. "Hollowkit?"

Frostwillow smiled and nodded in approval, "I like that name."

"Okay, Hollowkit will be his name."

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but it will have to make do for now. The chapters will be much longer, I promise. Thanks to those who read this and whoever reviewed this, thanks a bunch. **

**Until next time. . . **


End file.
